The Dragon Dawn II: Playing With Fire
by Jinxie Jaymes
Summary: Jinxie is presumed dead but has returned and revived the Overlord. She befriends the Serpentine. The ninja are not aware of her evil act, but is it evil? Why would someone revive the Overlord to do something good? Lame summary but story is good ;)
1. Changed Time

**A/N Welcome to Playing With Fire. This is the sequel to The Dragon Dawn. Please continue your support for my writing, I am enjoying it. This is a short intro chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Changed Time

(Kai's POV)

Months had passed since the dreaded Thorus's defeat. Ninjago was repairing itself. The

sun shone each day, reminding us of the peace we have. There was also sadness. My

girlfriend has disappeared after defeating Thorus. I missed her. She was graceful,

beautiful and most important of all, humble. The ninja had given up hope she survived,

but I still believe she is out there, lost and in need. She saved Ninjago. She freed the

dragons, allowing spirituality to return to Ninjago. Thorus had also captured all citizens of

Ninjago. She freed them. I missed her, she was the love of my life.

* * *

(No POV)

A figure scanned the abandoned lab. The figure was dressed in white robes and had a

white motorbike helmet on. A lift able visor covered the eyes. The figure seemed strange,

why would someone dress like that? This figure was holding a hardrive, containing the

ultimate evil, the Overlord. It put the hardrive in the slot and waited. "Where am I? I

thought I was dead." The Overlord asked. "Don't worry sir, I saved you." The figure said.

It's voice sounded like a distorted serpentines. "How did you save me?" The Overlord

asked. "I am a spirit, I can capture them at will, I saw yours floating around so I caught it

and revived you as a computer virus." The figure said. "Are you Serpentine?" The

Overlord asked the figure. "No, I'm not one of those slimy creatures. That's all I'm

revealing of myself." The figure snarled. "But you may call me Virus." "Alright Virus, why

have you revived me?" The Overlord asked. "To make you flesh again, it's called the fixed

balance. When the Dark Island is inhabited by all evil of Ninjago, the balance will finally

be fixed and neither evil or light can overtake it. It is destiny." Virus said. "So I'll have my

own half of Ninjago." The Overlord said. "Yes. The ninja can't stop us, I know their

weaknesses and strengths, plus this suit has many combat abilities." Virus said. It picked

up a hologram projector. "How do you know all about them?" The Overlord asked. "In the

spirit world you can spy on them, only good spirits can lurk around many weeks after

death." Virus said. "Why do you have a hologram projector?" The Overlord asked. His

questions were pestering Virus. "To create a copy of Jinxie Jaymes. She died defeating

your son and will be a major distraction. Her spirit isn't alive and this hologram will be a

copy of her." Virus snarled. "She defeated my son, I am proud of her!" The Overlord

yelled. Virus was confused by the Overlords cheering. "Why do you cheer?" Virus asked.

"Thorus was created by accident, people thought it was on purpose." The Overlord sighed.

"He wants to revenge on me." "That Jinxie Jaymes girl got rid of him, there is nothing to

worry about." Virus said.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"There is no point mourning over her stuff, she's gone, you must except that." Cole

sighed. I was crying in Jinx's room. "I know, I know but it's not the same without her." I

sighed. "She's my cousin, how do you think I feel?" Cole snuffled. I sighed again. The

emergency alarm went off. Cole and I rushed to the bridge to see what's the matter.

P.I.X.A.L. was there to greet us. "I wouldn't worry if I were you this is fairly good news."

She said. "What is it?" Zane asked. "Footage of moments after the battle of Thorus has

been sent to my databases and I picked up a trace of what could be Jinxie Jaymes."

P.I.X.A.L. said. My jaw dropped, maybe she was still alive. "Do you want to see the

footage?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. "Yes!" Cole and I said at the same time. P.I.X.A.L. played the

footage. It was Jinx in her normal clothes wandering into the forest and disappearing. "

We must find her!" I announced. "Hang on hot-head, that was a few months ago, we can't

just waltz in and find her there." Jay said. "How do we find her?" I asked. "I don't know,

all we know is she is alive." Lloyd sighed.

* * *

**A/N Virus is not Pythor, just to make it clear **


	2. Forged in Gold

**A/N Welcome back to Playing With Fire. Ninjago High, I want you back and Truth or Dare updates coMing soon**

* * *

Chapter 2: Forged in Gold

(Kai's POV)

A pearl white dragon lunged into the grass. The grass was lush and shining like emeralds

in the storefront of a jewellery store. The pearl white dragon cheerfully roared. It ran

around on the emerald grass, crumpling it with its four strong legs. The dragon danced

around, making soft cheerful sounds. It unfurled its majestic wings and flapped them,

causing the emerald grass to fold. "I am closer than you think, you just have to OPEN

YOUR EYES!" My eyes opened. Nya stood there arms folded and scowling. "What, sorry." I

mumbled. "You are about to miss out on the revealing of a very special statue." Nya

scolded, pointing to the object draped in gold cloth. "Oh yeah, Cole is presenting the

statue." I stated. "Yeah Captain Obvious." Jay snarled as he straightened his blue bow-tie.

I tightened my red tie up. I didn't like bow-ties, they weren't my style. Applause followed

shortly after, I looked towards the podium, Cole was there with the mayor. I couldn't hear

what the mayor was saying, the audio was stuffed up. Cole pulled the golden cloth.

Underneath the cloth was a statue made of pure gold of a dragon. It wasn't any ordinary

dragon, it was Jinxie. The statue of Jinxie faced west and glowed as twilight disappeared.

On her right paw was a ball of solid gold. It glowed more than the statue. It was a ball of

golden energy, enough to save Ninjago from any evil attacks. People bowed down to the

statue, respecting the work Jinx did to save us and dragons. I wanted to stay back to bow

down to the statue myself, with no one around me. "Nya, I'm gonna stay back, I'll meet

you guys at the 'Bounty'." I said. She nodded.

* * *

(No POV)

It was way after dark. Ninjago City had fallen asleep. Virus walked up to a golden statue

of a dragon. It didn't notice a figure over the other side of the statue. "Hey you, what are

you doing?" The figure called. Virus found the figure and went up to him. "Nothing, just

paying my respect." It hissed. The figure walked two steps away from Virus. "What is on

with your voice?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just my regular voice." Virus hissed again. "Who

are you?" The figure asked. "No one, I am a spirit. Spirits don't have an identity, but you

may call me Virus." Virus said. "Hello Virus, I'm Kai." The figure said. "Pleasure to meet

you." Virus said, offering a hand to Kai. Kai reluctantly shook it, he couldn't keep his eyes

off Virus. "So, what keeps you out here so late?" Kai asked, he struggled to not show his

nerves. "To be unseen, I am a reserved spirit, enjoys ones privacy." Virus snarled. Kai

didn't appreciate the creepy voices Virus was making, but was enjoying the company.

"I'm just paying respect to my girlfriend." Kai sighed. "I feel sorry for you." Virus said.

Whoever Virus was, there was sympathy in its voice. "Thanks, that means a lot." Kai

sniffled. "What happened? You seem sad at the passing of your girlfriend?" Virus asked.

The creepy tone of its voice was off a little bit. "I never got to say sorry to her. I was

angry when I found out she was the Guardian and she ran away. Her spirit is probably an

angry spirit awaiting to haunt me." Kai said sadly. "I know your girlfriend in the spirit

world. She is a happy spirit, freedom makes her happy and she enjoys the pleasures the

spirit world invite her to." Virus hissed. "Is there any chance you could talk to her and say

I want to talk to her." Kai sighed. "I'm sorry but once a spirit possess something, they

cannot return to the spirit world." Virus said.

Kai snorted and left. Virus hissed. It walked up to the statue and snatched the ball of

golden energy. It hissed with laughter and disappeared.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

The alarm blared. I checked my digital clock, it was 2:34 am. I was last out of bed. Cole

came up to me and scowled. "We have a serious situation and all you can do is stay in

bed." He snapped. "I'm sorry dirt-face, I don't have sharp hearing." I snapped back. "Your

an idiot, you do nothing, say horrible things and have a bad temper!" Cole snarled. "I do

not. You have problems,you are all Mr. Serious. You think that taking Jay's girlfriend who

happens to be my sister away." I scowled. "Don't question my leadership skills!" Cole

shouted. "Oh yeah, what skills? I haven't seen any." I snapped again. "I'd shut up if I

were you, I'm much stronger than you." Cole snapped. "Come at me bro!" I shouted. Cole

pushed me. I snarled and shoved him. "Stop it! You'll wake up the whole of Ninjago!" Nya

yelled as she walked in and saw us fighting. "Sorry sis." I said. "Do you know the

mission?" She asked. "No." I replied. "Someone has stolen the ball of golden energy on

the statue of Jinx." Nya sighed. I sniffled. "Who would do such a thing?" I asked. Nya

handed me footage. I snarled, it was that slimy Virus character. "It's that Virus thing." I

said. "Who?" Nya asked, she was very much confused. "Virus, I met it when I was alone

at the statue." I said. "Right, that explains a lot." Cole hissed. I raised an eyebrow. Cole

scowled. Nya sighed. "Come on guys, let's go."

* * *

(No POV)

"You have the golden power, why aren't you using it?" The Overlord. "Because golden

power is one of the ingredients." Virus hissed. "What ingredients?" The Overlord snarled.

"A potion that will make us flesh, like we were before we died." Virus said. "Whoever you

are, I like you." The Overlord said. "Then we must waste no time. The ninja will be kept

busy and out of the way." Virus hissed as it pulled out the hologram device. "This device

will produce a hologram of Jinxie Jaymes and sent those ninja on a wild goose chase

around Ninjago while I collect the other ingredients." "Good." The Overlord snarled. Virus

pressed the button. A girl, aged 23 appeared. She had raven hair with a purple streak in

it. Her outfit was black with a purple T-shirt under her black jacket. "Miss Jaymes, make

sure those ninja don't foil my plans." Virus snarled. The girl bowed and disappeared. Virus

and the Overlord laughed.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

We were at the statue. The ninja were confused on why someone would steal the golden

energy. "I'm still confused, who is Virus?" Lloyd asked. "A spirit who a has possessed a

bunch of robes." I said. "GUYS! You might wanna see this." Cole yelled. Lloyd, Jay and I

ran to him. There was a girl looking at us. "So you called us cause you saw a chick?" Jay

said. "No, look closer dumb brain." Cole snapped. Jay and I stepped towards the girl. I

recognised the face. "Jinx?" I asked the girl. She nodded. IT WAS JINX! She scowled and

ran off. I chased her. She was fast. She slowed down and came to a halt. I went to hug

her. She disappeared into thin air.

She was just gone.


	3. Ouroboros

**A/N Welcome back to Playing With Fire, the second instalment in The Dragon Dawn Trilogy. If you have any suggestions for Truth or Dare Pm me cause I'll only accept PMs. Sorry for delayed uploading I have been fairly busy**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ouroboros

(Kai's POV)

"She just disappeared out of thin air." I sighed. Nya put her arm on my shoulder. "Judging

by my calculations, that power must be connected to the Guardian's." Zane stated. "How

do we stop her?" I asked. "There is no possible way, we just have to wait until she comes

to her senses." Zane said. I sighed again. "We must capture her." I said. "A good idea,

there is just two major faults. We don't know where she is and she can disappear at any

location." Zane sighed. "So how do we talk to her?" I asked. "We will just have to wait

until she appears." Cole sighed. "Why does she make life so complicated?" I sniffed. "Who

knows, she is probably angry and seeks revenge." Jay sighed. "Angry at what?" I asked.

"You ditched and shunned her you fool, we were under Thorus' control!" Cole snapped.

"Thanks for explaining that Cole." I smiled. Cole and I were still arguing. Cole frowned.

"So there is not way we can track her?" Nya asked. "I highly doubt it, her powers are

strong and it would be wise not to mess with it." Zane said. "Great, so we have to put up

with her being angry at us till she calms down." Lloyd said. "Exactly, we must remain on

guard, we need to support her and treat her nicely next time we encounter her." Cole

said. I nodded. "She is a swift fighter, she knows exactly what she wants." Zane said.

"Man I wish we could talk to her." I sighed. "Don't we all." Nya sighed too.

* * *

(No POV)

"My hologram is already causing havoc for the ninja." Virus hissed. "Perfect." The

Overlord growled. "We can now retrieve the next vital ingredient, venom from the statue

of the Great Devourer at Ouroboros." Virus snarled. "Wasn't Ouroboros destroyed by the

Devourer itself?" The Overlord asked. "Yes, but Lord Garmadon repaired the city, venom

will still be there." Virus said. "Why such ingredients?" The Overlord snarled. " Each part

is essential to return our bodies to flesh. One missing ingredient it will be unsuccessful

and we will never be able to become flesh again, not even if we make the potion again."

Virus said. "Then find them all!" The Overlord shouted. "Don't worry sir, I have already

devised a plan." Virus said.

* * *

The City of Ouroboros, once a bustling Serpentine city, now deserted. Only one figure was

there, Virus. It inspected the city, scanning it's many statues of cobra-men. The city had

representations of Ouroboros, a snake eating it's own tail. Virus walked down the semi-

ruined streets, the Great Devourer had thrashed through parts of the city to free itself

from captivity. Virus pulled out a vial, prepared for venom. It made it to the centre or

slither pit of the city. The slither pit was the perfect place to battle, challenges and danger

lied everywhere. The Serpentine's home was beautiful in the eyes of Virus. Pools of green

liquid were everywhere. The venom couldn't dry out and had many magical properties.

Virus bent down and scooped enough venom for the potion. However, Virus was not on

guard.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Hands up Virus!" I yelled as the ninja drew their weapons towards it. Virus put

something in its pocket and put its hands up. "Can you explain why you stole the ball of

golden power?" Cole asked, drawing his scythe closer to Virus. "Your nosey attitude

doesn't get you very far." Virus hissed in its creepy voice. The ninja shuddered. "I'm going

to ask again, where is it?" Cole snapped. "Why does it matter?" Virus asked. "Because

you might be putting Ninjago in danger." I snarled. "Ahh we meet again Kai, glad you

could join us." Virus said. I growled. "I don't find smart comments funny." I said. Virus

laughed, it was eerie. "I suppose your girlfriends legacy isn't so respected. I am merely

continuing the legacy." Virus said. I was offended. "Stealing golden power isn't protecting

Ninjago." Cole argued. "You'll see in time." Virus hissed. "You wouldn't know anything

about Jinxie!" I yelled. "I don't need to." Virus laughed. I lunged at Virus. Cole pulled me

back. He shook his head. Virus laughed. "It looks like I have a busy schedule, it's time I

disappear." It said. Black smoke surrounded it. Virus was gone. "How the heck do you

explain that?" Jay said. "Something very strange." I stated. "Of course Captain Obvious."

Lloyd smirked. Everyone was a bit on edge towards me lately, I wonder why. "That Virus

is sneaky." Cole sighed. I nodded. Why the heck was it doing at Ouroboros. Somehow

Virus is connected to a Serpentine. I had to find out someway.

* * *

Nya slapped me. "You need to stop arguing with the other ninja!" She snapped. How was

I arguing with them, it was the other way around. "I'm not arguing with them." I folded

my arms. Nya snorted in disagreement. "Come on, don't be silly." She said. "Look I've

been going through a hard time, leave me alone. It doesn't help the other ninja treat me

badly." I sighed. "Kai, you haven't been the nicest person on the ship." Nya said. "Those

guys have no idea what I've been going through. It's like saying Jay died and will never

come back." I snapped. There was some silence in the room. My sister must be analysing

on how bad I felt. "Fair point." Nya said, folding her arms like mine. "Virus said some

horrible things that won't get out of my head." I sighed. Nya patted me on the back. "I

know, I was there." She sighed. I looked at the window and sobbed.

* * *

"Come on Kai, let's play video games!" Jay said for the 13 billionth time. "I don't feel like

it." I sighed. "Why not?" Jay asked. "Because." I said. " I'll delete your high score on Fist

to Face 2." Jay sniggered. "You wouldn't, would you?" I asked. "I'll keep my word, so

hurry up!" Jay said. I sighed again and followed him into the games room. "So what are

we going to play?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for games, I just wanted space and

independence for once. This was probably Nya's idea on how to cheer me up. "Fist to Face

2 or Sorcerers Last Stand Pvp." Jay said.

"None, seriously Jay, I don't feel like doing anything." I sighed. "Come on Kai, you need to

have fun." Jay moaned. "No. Jay I'm still in mourning over Jinx, if the same thing would

happen with Nya, you would be like that." I sighed. "I see, but the sad fact is she is dead.

I feel sorry for you but it's time to move on." Jay sighed. I went red in the face, I was not

amused.

* * *

(No POV)

"What is the next ingredient?" The Overlord asked. "Three coins from a dead mans

pocket." Virus hissed. "Don't kid around with me." The Overlord snarled. "I am not. I

know the recipe off by heart, spirits have great memories." Virus growled. "And to keep

the pesky ninja away, the hologram will keep them busy. Soon we will become flesh

again." "Good, I will rule forever." The Overlord laughed

* * *

**A/N I have a really bad throat and I kinda sound like Virus ;) **


	4. Dead Girl's Curse

**A/N Welcome back, guess what? Someone special is making a comeback and the identity of Virus is revealed. Chapter of epicness coming your way**

* * *

Chapter 4: Dead Girl's Curse

(No POV)

It may have been a mid-summers night but it was chillingly cold. However Virus was not

effected by the cold. Being a spirit had many advantages, you could teleport and you

couldn't feel weather. Virus at the a graveyard, a rather spooky one. Virus felt at home

with the spirits. It was carrying a shovel, ready to dig out a grave. "Hands up again

Virus!" Familiar voices from behind it said. Virus turned around, it was the pesky ninja.

Virus growled. Virus though of bringing its hologram into the picture. "Oh Jinxie, where

are you?" Virus called. The ninja's mouths dropped. "What the heck man!" The red ninja

Kai yelled. "What, are you afraid of my best friend?" Virus hissed. "Best friend...Oh dear!"

Kai screamed midway through his sentence. The holo-dragon flew down towards Virus

and the annoying ninja. Of course the ninja didn't know the dragon was a hologram. They

were terrified and shocked. The holo-dragon shape changed into a girl aged 23. It was

Jinxie Jaymes. The ninja were speechless. Jinxie Jaymes' hologram looked at Virus. "Go

my friend and keep those pesky ninja busy." Virus hissed. Jinxie nodded and ran off. The

ninja said something and chased after her. Virus laughed, it had changed the hologram to

solid light so the ninja couldn't tell if she was a hologram. Virus began to dig the hole, it

was a deep hole, 2 metres deep. The coffin Virus unearthed was aged, it seemed to be

there for a while. Virus kneeled in respect for the person it was digging up before

smashing the coffin lock. The lid popped open and a skeletal body appeared in the

contents. Clothes were still on the body. Virus searched the contents of the pockets.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

We had come to a halt. Jinxie was stopped and facing us. She was emotionless, probably

because Virus did something to her. She handed me a note. I took it. It said: You failed.

The Overlord will return stronger than ever, there is nothing you can do. I am now the

servant of the Overlord.

"Why would you serve the Overlord?" I asked. She handed me another note: Because it is my duty.

"Who is Virus?" Cole asked. Jinx handed yet another note: I cannot tell.

Jinxie disappeared, leaving us puzzled.

"Uh, so she is serving the Overlord, I thought you said that Virus said she was dead." Jay

said to me. "Something is fishy." I said. They all nodded in agreement. "Perhaps she is

playing mind games on us." Zane said. An idea came to my head. "Is it possible to scan

Virus and see who it is?" I asked. "I highly doubt that, I can try though." Zane said. "Then

make a mental note scan it next time." I said. "Making mental note." Zane said. Everyone

laughed.

* * *

(No POV)

"I bought a friend over, a friend good enough to betray your son." Virus hissed. "Who are

they?" The Overlord asked. "A serpentine." Virus said. "Who?" The Overlord boomed.

"Pythor." Virus snarled. A huge white serpentine slithered into the lab. It had purple

markings and red eyes. "Well hello old chum!" Pythor said. "Pythor I thought you were..."

The Overlord said. "Gone?" Pythor cut in. "Actually I suffered a worst fate, digested in the

bowels of the Devourer." "The good part is you are alive." The Overlord snarled. "Who are

you?" Pythor asked, pointing to Virus. "I wish not to tell." Virus hissed. Pythor raised his

long neck. "Leave!" He said. "No." Virus growled. "You are relieved of your duties, Pythor

give it golden power and then leave." The Overlord boomed. Pythor slithered over with a

small segment of golden power. Virus left.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Looks like we got a visitor." Nya said, popping her head through the door. "Who?" I

grumbled. "A surprise!" Nya said. I moaned and got up. Virus was standing there front

and centre. "You little scheming slime!" I yelled, lunging at Virus. "Enough!" Virus yelled.

"What do you want?" I growled. "Pythor is going to make the Overlord flesh. Only I was

doing it to do the fixed balance. Pythor doesn't know what he is doing, thankfully I am

now flesh so I can help." Virus hissed. "All this time you've been doing good stuff." Cole

said. Virus nodded. "Who are you?" Nya asked. Virus pulled off its gear. I almost passed

out, so did the rest. It was none other then _Jinxie Jaymes _herself. Jay stood there, mouth

wide open, Cole was shocked, Zane looked like he was having a system overload and Nya

and Lloyd remained calm. "You died?" I asked. "Yes, I did." Jinxie said. Her voice was

scratchy and rough. "When you were Virus, how many stories did you make up to hide

yourself?" Cole asked. "A few too many. I will help you stop them but I will have to leave

again." Jinxie said. "Who was that other version of you?" Lloyd asked. "A hard light

hologram." Zane said. Jinxie nodded. "Wow, you are quite talented." I smiled. Jinxie

showed no emotions back towards me. "When I was in the spirit world, Thorus was not

there, it is possible he is still alive." Jinxie sighed. The ninja gulped. "My theory is Pythor

will merge the Overlord virus into a weak Thorus to create the ultimate doom. We must

be prepared for that." "Your powers are strong, you need to unlock more." Sensei Wu

said, emerging from the shadow. "Don't worry, my powers are fully unlocked from being a

spirit, just watch." Jinxie said. She beckoned us to follow her, we did. She concentrated

and rocks began to move, they formed shapes. They turned into two Constrictai generals.

"Wow!" I clapped. Jinxie shot me a venomous look. "Move the remaining rocks." She

ordered. The two generals obeyed and the rocks were moved. Jinxie nodded and the

generals crumbled. Sensei Wu was deeply impressed. The group gathered around her. I

didn't, I sighed and went to my room. Jinxie was still upset with me, when she was Virus

she made me upset, somehow I needed to apologise

* * *

"Jinxie is in the training room, I'd recommend not bothering her." Cole sighed. "Why?" I

asked. "She's changed a lot, she is more of a reserved person, doesn't like being around

people unless disguised. She hates being around people incase she shows weaknesses."

Cole said. That was a load of hogwash. I turned around an went to the training room,

sadly it was the starting place of our crumbling relationship. I knocked and the door and

went in. My jaws quickly dropped, she was better than any other ninja I had seen. I hate

to admit it she made me look like I haven't even started ninja training. She was swift,

quick and her moves flowed like waves of the ocean. Her strike was well aimed and

always hit the target. How she had gotten like this was a mystery. She'd make a great

kunoichi. She continued to train, I assumed that she noticed me but was choosing to

ignore me. She was trying hard to ignore me, in the end, she stopped her training and

looked at me. "What do you want?" She asked in her scratchy voice. "I wanted to talk." I

said. "About what?" She snapped, putting her hands on her curvy hips. "About our

relationship." I said. She opened her mouth to speak, but paused. She furrowed her

eyebrows. "There is no relationship." Jinxie said. "Why?" I asked cautiously. "After what

you said, that really hurt me. It still haunts me those words, maybe I'm having second

thoughts about using that golden power because now I have put up with you in order to

help my friends save Ninjago. I'm starting to even regret thinking about a future with you

because of those words. You know what, I don't have to put up with this, I'm packing up

and going home!" Jinxie snapped. I saw the fury and flame in her eyes. I had always

appreciated her eyes, they were a pretty grey. Now I didn't enjoy them. Jinxie walked up

to me. She planted a kiss on my lips and slammed the door behind her. I was confused by

the kiss after the hate she delivered me.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

I was furious about Kai annoying me. Maybe I should of stayed back and fought Pythor. I

would of had a better life as Virus. I hated myself for the mistakes I made. I had left the

'Bounty' as soon as possible. I was in the air, I could of teleported but I enjoyed being a

dragon for once, all those months disguising myself was over, I was free, I was almost

invincible. I'd promise Cole that if they were in trouble I'd teleport to them and help

them, I just couldn't be around Kai. Cole understood, telling me that he was in a major

disagreement with Kai because Kai had become out of control. I laughed at that part, I

knew Kai was over-emotional, I had the right to laugh because I wasn't in love with him

and he had absolutely no respect for me. Spending time as Virus changed me, I was now

smart and had many skills. I trusted no one but Cole and was now well-respected. I had

lost my life saving Ninjago. Thorus' spirit was missing from the spirit world, it was up to

me to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"I was wondering when you got home, I didn't know dragon flight took so long." Kai said,

he had mysteriously showed up inside my apartment. "How do you get in here?" I asked.

"Let's just say I 'borrowed' our teleportation machine." Kai smiled. "Seriously." I said. "I

said this was over and I meant it!" Kai raised his eyebrows in sadness. "I wanted to say

sorry." He sighed. "Say sorry, it's not going to make a difference." I said putting my hands

on my hips. Kai sighed.


	5. Tick Tock

**A/N And I'm back with another Playing With Fire. Enjoy ;) **

Chapter 5: Tick Tock

"How did you defeat Thorus if you died instantly when he ate you?" Lloyd asked me.

"When I died, I sent out a burst of golden power, all people who have golden power do

that when they die." I said. I scanned the item I was holding. "Why exactly are you

buying a motorcycle jacket?" "I'm building a motorbike." Lloyd smiled. "Nice stuff, that

comes to 45.95." I said. Lloyd handed over the money. "See ya Jinx!" He smiled. "Bye." I

smiled.

* * *

I enjoyed lunch, it was simple but I loved it, Subway was such a fast lunch yet it was

healthy (don't judge me). I enjoyed being alone, maybe I had gotten used to it too much.

It had been a long time since everything was normal, I had adjusted to abnormal stuff

making my personality change. I was playing around with my special vision, I could see

people for miles through walls, even if they were invisible. It was called imperial vision. I

stopped playing with it, I was being reckless. "Can I help you?" I asked a man who came

up to me wearing a leather motorbike jacket that looked like the one I sold to Lloyd. "Do

you want to go on a adventure, away from life and the rat race?" The person asked.

"Yeah, I could use one." I smiled. The figure laughed under its helmet. "Cause I got a

sweet motorbike I'm dying to try out." The figure said. "Mmmm mmmm." I hummed.

* * *

The motorbike ride was amazing, the figure was gentle but swift on the road. It was after

dark. We had stopped at a caravan park. "Thanks for the ride, that was incredible." I

beamed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." The figure chuckled. "I got a secret, I'm the Guardian,

the one who saved Ninjago." I sighed. The figure chuckled. "It's ok, I don't really care if

it's a secret, cause you are a pretty awesome person." The figure said. I smiled, this

person, whoever they were respected me, I felt loved again, I felt free and my normal

self. "I feel loved again, just like I was loved when I started dating my ex." I sighed

happily. The figure chuckled. "Well I got a bit of a secret myself." He said. "And what

would that be?" I asked curiously and cheekily. "I'm, let's say, you know me pretty well."

The figure chuckled again. "I don't get it." I said stupidly. The figure took off its helmet.

"Kai?!" I yelled happily. Why I did that was unbeknownst to myself. "Yeah me." He said,

casually putting his hands in his pockets. I hugged him. "I'm sorry, I never should of

reacted that way." I said. "Nah I'm sorry, I was disrespectful, I said the horrible things."

Kai sighed. I smiled. "It's ok."

* * *

I woke up. I was in a familiar place, it wasn't the caravan I slept in. It was the lab. Pythor

slithered up to me and grinned. "I'm glad you slept ok, I was worried that you would

wake up stressed." He hissed. "Why exactly am I back at the lab?" I asked the grinning

Pythor. "We need your help getting the Overlord back, your plan was pretty good, we

want to use it to get the Overlord back to the dark island." Pythor sighed. I thought about

it for a while. "I'll help, as long as you don't serve Thorus." I said. "That won't be a

problem." Pythor hissed. "But first we must need the other Serpentine, can you release

them?" I laughed "Sure."

* * *

"And whom...may I say...released us...from our captivity?" The Fangpyre Serpentine

General Fangtom asked. "I, Jinxie Jaymes." I said. "And what do we owe the pleasure."

Skales said from behind Fangtom. "You can owe me the pleasure of serving myself and

Pythor, forever." I smirked. "Pythor? I thought that deceitful snake was...dead after being

eaten by the Great Devourer." Fangtom hissed. "He survived and now he is helping me

create the fixed balance." I grinned. Skales and the rest of the Serpentine bowed. "It will

be our...pleasure." Fangtom grinned. "I am undercover so if you see me with the ninja,

ignore them and if need be, attack but don't injure me." I said. The Serpentine hissed in

approval.

* * *

(No POV)

The young green ninja lit a torch. The Black Mountain was notoriously well known for

being dark, even on the sunniest of days. The time of night was pitch black, making the

mountain more eerie. The green ninja scratched his blonde hair, a bug had chosen to irritate

him. The ninja's torch died. He was curious on how that happened. A soft breeze

swallowed him, he was gone.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"Guys, we got a problem." Jay yelled down the hallway of the 'Bounty'. It's drowsy

inhabitants awoke and assembled in the bridge. "First, we have lost all communications

with Lloyd, he was last seen heading towards the Ninjago Mall two days ago." Jay said. "I

saw him and he gave me a motorbike jacket I wanted an poof he was gone." Kai sighed.

"Something's happened, Jay what else is wrong?" I asked Jay. "Night watch has picked up

Serpentine activity, just north of Ignacia." Jay informed the group. I almost revealed my

grin. The plan was working, I had told them the ingredients to collect and they were

collecting them. "Plot a course there, we will arrive by sun up." Nya ordered her

boyfriend. He did exactly that. I snuck off to my room. I got a walkie talkie and turned it

on. "Ninja are on their way, I repeat ninja are on their way." I said into it. It took a few

minutes for a reply. "Don't worry missss, we are prepared." Skales hissed into the mic.

"Good." I laughed. "I see your ship." Skales informed me. "Remember fight if need be and

don't injure me, I'll come to base later on to inspect the goods. Is Pythor there?" I asked.

"Yes." Skales said. "Tell him to board the 'Bounty' and meet me in the training room." I

said. "Copy." Skales said. "Over and out." I said. "Skales out." Skales said. I looked out

the window. The ninja were running out to attack the Serpentine. I ran to the training

room to meet Pythor, he was already there. "Here take this outfit." Pythor hissed,

chucking me some robes. I put them on. "I'll change my eyes to red, to make myself

different."

* * *

(No POV)

It was the morning after the ninja crew discovered Serpentine activity. Jinxie Jaymes

surfaced long after her crewmates. She walked into the room, still groggy. Her crewmates

observed her tired and less focused state. She stretched but was still tired. Her pale skin

exposed to the team, raising concerned looks. She looked very sick. Her friend Kai

frowned and went up to her. "Are you ok?" He asked. Jinxie yawned a yes. That didn't

convince the team. Kai put his hand on the pale Jinxie's forehead. He yanked his hand

away, it sizzled. Jinxie passed out on the floor.

_A wolf howled in pain. Jinxie Jaymes flowed through the forest. An arrow shot her. Pain seared through her, she collapsed. She woke up to find a mutant dragon man on top of her, in an unorderly fashion._

_"Tick tock tick tock,_

_Your time is up,_

_Tick tock tick tock._

_Give up little girl,_

_Time has gone,_

_Tick tock tick tock_

_Tick tock tick tock_

_Tick tock tick tock_

_Tick tock tick tock._

_Your time is up._

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

_YOUR TIME IS UP,_

_YOUR TIME IS UP_

_YOUR TIME IS UP!"_

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Jinxie thrashed around on the bed, something was wrong. She must be having one of

those dreams when an evil guy comes to you. "Should we call for help?" I asked. "No."

Zane shook his head. "What is it?" Jay asked. "I'm calculating the problem. In a few

moments I'll tell you." Zane replied. "This is most strange, I've never seen such

behaviour." My sister said. "When Thorus killed her she sent out a burst of golden power,

killing him. Well Thorus' spirit burst as she was doing it. Her spirit collided with part of

Thorus' and they conjoined. Thorus now can visit his part spirit and use it to torture her."

Zane sighed. I studied the android sadly. "How do we get rid of Thorus' spirit from her ?" I

asked him. "We can't, for as long as she lives, Thorus will live too." Zane said. "Couldn't

there be a way for us to stop his spirit from accessing hers?" Cole asked. "Possibly, it

requires witchcraft beyond skills of any known witch. Only witchcraft can meddle with

spirits. When she was Virus she was trying to do witchcraft to return the Overlord." Zane

said. "Witchcraft?" I asked, confused on why Jinxie would do such thing. "Yes." Zane

nodded. "According to her history, she submitted herself into a two year secret witchcraft

course five years ago." "Wow." I said. "And among the attendees were Pythor P.

Chumsworth and a handful of Serpentine." Zane said. "Serpentine?" Cole and I said at the

same time. "Yes, Serpentine. According to the archives she was friends with Pythor." Zane

sighed. Jinxie was evil in some way, associating with the snakes and witchcraft. I was

confused, she was the good hearted Dragon Guardian but associated with snakes. I know

she wasn't know but she was and that really annoys me. Serpentine were evil and nothing

but trouble. I went to check on Jinxie, she was gone.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"I got back as soon as possible, it was hard to get away with them tending 24/7." I said.

"Tending?" Fangtom asked. "Sick." I replied. "Have you got a shard of the jewel of

Hiroshi?" I asked. "Yesss we have." Skales nodded. "Perfect, we must retrieve a fang of a

wolf." I grinned. "Send scouts to collect the fang now!" Pythor ordered. Several scouts of

the Hypnobrai, Venomari, Constrictai and Fangpyre bowed and headed off. Pythor

slithered to me. "Are you having dreams of Thorus again?" He asked me. "I'm afraid so." I

sighed. "In witchcraft, the one lesson you were away, we learnt on how to block it."

Pythor said, putting a scaly hand on my shoulder in concern. Pythor was a good hearted

friend who had my best interests at heart. " I must see the Overlord." I said. "He is in the

computer room." Pythor pointed out for me. I walked over to the computer room. The

Overlords blazing virus eyes were staring at me. "Who are you?" He boomed. "It is Virus."

I smirked. "Your Jinxie Jaymes." The Overlord said. "I made up many excuses to hide my

identity. But I'm still committed to freeing you." I grinned. The Overlord laughed. "I must

get back, the ninja do not know I'm working undercover." I left the lab and flew off

towards the 'Bounty'


	6. A Shining Light

**A/N Wow, I didn't realise how long this chappy was. Enjoy, sorry for the lack of uploads I've been busy glued to the new rebooted episodes. Over the next couple of weeks it will be one upload a week, due to my busy-ness.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Shining Light

(Jinxie's POV)

"You're a witch! For heavens sake I knew it!" Kai yelled at me. "I'm not a witch, jee whizz,

I've never been one and I never will." I said. "Then why did you go to a witchcraft class?"

Kai asked, steam almost coming off him. "I had a friend who was very sick and going to

die so I wanted to learn as much as possible on saving her, in the end I ended up saving

her." I sighed. Kai was still not impressed. "Then why were you friends with Pythor?" He

growled. "He helped me, I was an emotional wreck when things first started." I said. Kai

snorted in disbelief. "It's real, I don't care about Pythor, he is evil and planning to get the

Overlord back in the wrong way." I said. "Still, why did you associate with Pythor?" Kai

asked. "For hero's to truly see the light, they must see the darkness." I whispered. Kai

was confused. "A hero must experience their own darkness if they are a hero." I

whispered again. "Ok I get it now." Kai smiled. "Yes, I am needed to save Ninjago again,

not from the Overlord, but from Thorus." I sighed. "Thorus? I thought he was dead." Kai

said. "Yes all Ninjago citizens thought that, his spirit just survived. It's possible that

Lloyd's disappearance is linked to him." I sighed. "But what would Thorus want with

Lloyd?" Kai asked, scratching his head like he does when he is confused. "If Thorus gets

Lloyd's golden power, he will become invincible to my most powerful attack, golden

attack. Golden Power cannot attack its own self." I said. Kai's jaws dropped. "Ninjago will

truly be doomed!" He yelled. "Calm down, I need to fly away to investigate more, the

Spirit Coves, home of the dragons." I said, holding my necklace. "Can I come?" Kai

whinged. "No, it is too dangerous for you." I grinned, patting him on the back. Kai hugged

me. I teleported away.

* * *

"Can I have a scout party with me, I need to search the Black Mountain?" I asked Pythor.

"What is there?" He asked, extending his long neck towards me. "I believe I have a tag on

Thorus." I said. Pythor nodded, anything to destroy his ex-master. "Well we will go, and

I'll report back." I smiled. Pythor slithered up to me. "Be careful." He whispered. "I will

be." I smiled.

* * *

"Can we hurry up, I don't like the darknesss?" Bytar whinged. The short snake was tired

and was constantly complaining. The Constrictai warrior hated exercise. "We must remain

calm Bytar."I scolded him. "Madam, come see this." Fangdam gestured. I walked over to

Fangdam. There was a violet snake stating at us. It's magenta snake orbs glared at us.

"And what do I owe the pleasure?" He said. "Who are you?" I asked the snake. "Sethraa

the Anacondrai." He said. "You were Thorus' right hand snake." I said. "Yes but since you

defeated him, it broke the bond and my fellow Anacondrai are at your service." Sethraa

hissed. "Fellow Anacondrai?" Mezmo asked. "Thorus revived them." Sethraa replied. "I

insist you join my party and meet Pythor." I grinned. Sethraa grinned as well, he had

changed since the last time I had seen him. "It will be our pleasure. However I don't

know about Vipa." Sethraa sighed. "What about him?" I asked. "Vipa has a bit of a bad

history with Pythor." He hissed. "Ahh don't worry, Pythor has ahem, changed." I said.

Sethraa raised his long neck. "How?" He asked. "You'll see." Snappa interrupted. I

nodded. Many Anacondrai revealed themselves. "Perfect." I grinned. Sethraa and the

Anacondrai bowed. The other Serpentine hissed in distaste. "We are eternally loyal to you

since you freed us from the terrible bond our master had with is." A Anacondrai bowed.

He was a soldier, a rather small one compared to his fellows in his ranks. I smiled because

he was so adorable. "And who are you?" I whispered quietly. "Slash." The small snake

bowed. I smiled, Slash was a little cute snake. "Nice to meet you Slash, I have places to

be. Acidicus, can you please take the Anacondrai and the rest of the Serpentine home.

Please do not introduce the Anacondrai to Pythor yet, I want to be there to introduce

them myself." I said softy. The Venomari General bowed. I shape-shifted and flew off,

towards the 'Bounty' to make a story up on why I was gone. I loved flying. As a dragon

soaring through the sky was amazing. I watched Ninjago from below. A sleepy city was

waking up. I flew in between the clouds, wetting myself as I went through them. I saw

the 'Bounty' in the distance, it was parked on the sand. As I approached I saw the ninja

training, they saw me as I landed. They stopped training to greet me. I remained in my

dragon form. "Where have you been?" Cole asked in his protective voice. I made a few

dragon noises. Cole frowned as he has no idea on what I was saying. I was in one of

those energetic moods today. I used a claw and scraped into the dry sand;

Come fly with me Kai.

Kai nodded and mounted my back, he wasn't heavy, maybe cause I was a dragon. He

held onto the sharp spines on my back. I flapped my wings and took to the air. Kai yelled

with joy, he enjoyed being on the back of a dragon, however he had not been on one for a

while.

_You are a shining light._

I don't know what was speaking to me, I forced myself to concentrate a bit more.

_You are Ninjago's last hope._

I squinted my reptilian eyes, the voice distracted me.

_You are as solid as platinum._

I tried harder to focus, Kai noticed me focusing and dug into my scales

_In my eyes, you are Ninjago's last hope, save her, you are as strong as platinum..._

* * *

(Kai's POV)

Jinxie lost focus. We were falling, quite rapidly. There was no saddle on her back so I

couldn't control the fall. I grabbed on to her body tightly, so I wouldn't fall off. She

plummeted several meters. I could see the 'Bounty' below us and the rest of the ninja

blissfully unaware that Jinxie and I were plummeting to our deaths. She was a very

streamlined dragon so falling was faster. I braced for the worst as the ground came

dangerously close. We smacked the ground. I flew off her from the impact. I had several

broken ribs and maybe a broken ankle. I limped over to where Jinxie had landed. The

ninja were surrounding her dragon body. Nya noticed me. "Are you ok?" She asked,

frowning in concerned. I wasn't ok but I wanted to lie. "Yeah I'm fine, but what about

Jinx?" I asked. "I don't know, but something is really wrong, like some of her scales are

discoloured." She sighed. I walked up to her, something was really wrong. Blotches of

scales were a platinum colour, it was rather unusual. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, covering

my mouth with my hands. Cole jumped back in shock and scowled, I guessed that I

wasn't in his good books. Zane scanned her body. "She is very much alive, just very

injured, the platinum scales however, I have no idea." He sighed.

* * *

We left Jinx on the sand, we couldn't fit her on the 'Bounty'. We made sure to keep an eye

on her, incase she woke up. It was my time to watch her, I headed out on deck, it was a

40 degree (Celsius) day. It wasn't that hot to me, but for others they'd rather stay inside

and have Zane use his ice powers to cool them down. Lloyd usually provides the cooling

down, but he was missing so they used Zane. I quickly grabbed an energy drink and

headed out towards the deck. Jinxie's body was missing. I looked up at the sky, a white

dragon was flying north, towards the city. I smiled, Jinxie was ok but she was sorta

missing, I ran to the games room to inform the others

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

"Trust me with this new addition to our army, finding the rest of the ingredients will be a

breeze." I smiled, placing my hands together. Pythor hissed with his long tongue. "Will I

be pleased?" He asked. "More than pleased." I smirked. I lead Pythor to the room where

the Anacondrai were waiting. I opened the door and let Pythor in first. I walked in too.

Pythor was pleasantly surprised, however many of his tribesmen were laughing at his

scathed state. Sethraa walked up to him and studied him closer. "What happened to you

ol chum?" He laughed. Pythor glanced at his warrior. "Digested in the bowels of the

Devourer." He replied. That wiped the smirk off Sethraa's scaly features. Little Slash

walked up to me and grinned. "What happened to Pythor?" He asked. "He's a little

injured." I said, tapping the small Serpentine on the shoulder. Pythor grinned. "You can

introduce the rest of them to the other snakes for I have to talk to the Overlord." "Yes,

whatever you desire." Pythor bowed. I walked away to find the Overlord.

* * *

"I will not allow for Thorus to still be alive, DESTROY HIM!" The Overlord boomed. "I said

that there is a chance he is still alive, however he may not." I said. He growled. "We

should do whatever we can to get rid of him." He said. "Yes, I can see the future, we

must isolate our server and the Digiverse, it says the ninja are attempting to get into the

Digiverse and destroy you." I sighed. "Those ninja...they must be stopped." The Overlord

growled lowly. "Isolating Digiverse and server." I commanded to the control panel. It

obeyed. "We are safe for now, we are only a few ingredients short of completing the

potion." The Overlord laughed.

* * *

"We were worried sick about you! You can't just disappear like that!" Cole scolded me, in

front of the inhabitants of the 'Bounty'. "I'm the Guardian for heavens sake, I can look

after myself." I snapped. "You fell out of the sky!" Cole yelled. "So what, I didn't die!" I

yelled. "You were close." Cole snapped. "I was awake the whole time, I just uh lost

control of body." I said, it was all a lie. Cole 'hmphed'. Kai scowled with just about

everyone. "You really know how to look after yourself." Cole said, folding his burly arms.

"Hey I'm trying to investigate a future threat to Ninjago here." I scowled. "You were just

as reckless as when I first saw you again." Cole sighed. I remember that day, it was the

most hectic day of my life.

* * *

Flashback:

_I still don't get why I have to go to this Ninjago redevelop party anyway. I had my dress and make-up ready and I was just about to head out to this function thing. I wore a sparkly midnight blue dress. I had matching stilettos. I ran out of my apartment to catch the taxi and I was on my way._

_I had no clue about anyone at this party. A burly guy with black hair helped me up from tripping over. He was smiling as he helped me up. "Thank you." I said politely. "Your welcome, you look a little lonely, how about you join my group, they are a nice bunch of people." The guy smiled. "Ok, who are you?" I asked the guy, if I wanted to socialise, I had to make a start. "Cole Jaymes." The guy said. I choked. The guy stopped smiling and stared at me. "Cole, don't you recognise me?" I said. "No, sorry." Cole sighed. "It's me, Jinxie you fool." I smiled. Cole's jaw dropped. He pulled me into a massive hug. "Glad to see you again, cheeky devil." He smirked_

End of Flashback:

* * *

"Remember how reckless you are?" Cole asked. I sighed. "Yeah." I replied.


	7. A Shadowy Reminder

**A/N Longest Chapter Ever! I'm trying a new writing style out so bear with me. If there are any things I need to change about this writing style please tell me. Enjoy and welcome to the new age (you'll find out why). Monster is by Imagine Dragons **

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shadowy Reminder

"I'm so sorry about the jacket, I will find you a replacement." I said to a customer.

He had spiky brown hair, boney cheeks and wore all black. His mouth curled into a

little smiled. Of course I found him attractive, at the same time I found Kai attractive.

I found him a replacement. He took it.

"Thank you...Jinxie." He said, staring at my name tag.

"Your welcome." I smiled, focusing my grey orbs on his mahogany ones. He smiled

and put on the jacket.

"I understand the true beauty of you, you have a soft and gentle heart." He said. It melted my heart.

"What's your name." I winked cheekily.

"Jesse Shadow." He bowed. I studied Jesse closer, he seemed an alright guy.

"I'm Jinxie Jaymes, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm homeless, I need a home, can I move in, till at least I get a job?"

"Sure, but I live with other people, they are kind so they'll except you. One problem is, you'll have to sleep on the couch."

"That's not a problem to me, I usually sleep on concrete."

"And you can have a job at my store, in the men's department."

* * *

(Cole's POV)

I watched Jinxie talk to the guy, there was nothing about him I liked. He seemed shadowy and evil, she was falling into the wrong hands. I thought of telling Kai but I'd prefer he found out himself. Jinx went inside her office and changed into some party clothes, she was going out. She said goodbye to her staff and headed off, I went back to the 'Bounty'.

* * *

(Jinxie's POV)

My night out with Jesse was fantastic. He was humble and made me laugh. I had an experience with Jesse I had never had with Kai. Kai was so uptight and fiery whereas Jesse was cool and calm. He only owned a suitcase and a motorbike. He didn't need riches to make him happy, all he needed was an open road. I was slightly nervous about Kai's reaction but I didn't care, Jesse was a kind guy, I was doing a kind thing. I was slightly afraid that Kai would take it the wrong way and get mad at me, I could handle that. I showed Jesse the 'Bounty'. He liked it. Now it was time for the tricky part, introducing Jesse. I gulped some air and walked in. The ninja smiled at me but frowned as Jesse walked in.

"Who's that?" Cole asked

"Yo mama." Cole scowled at me.

"Very funny, who is he?"

"Jesse Shadow." Cole observed Jesse and tightened his scowl.

"You can't just bring guys here."

"He is homeless and he can sleep on the couch."

"The why are you blushing?" Kai interjected. I turned to Kai, who looked very shocked.

"He was so affectionate and grateful."

"Doesn't cut it for me." Cole growled "He is not welcome here, get out!" Jesse sighed. I whispered to him and said I'd take him outside. I walked him outside and around the other side of the 'Bounty'.

"Wait outside this window and I'll come and let you in."

"Ok."

I walked back inside. I ignored the ninja and went to my room. I let Jesse in. He pulled me into a kiss. I allowed it, for once in my life, I felt free and alive. We heard footsteps so Jesse quickly hid in the closet. The person knocked and came in.

"How are you?" The person asked, it was Kai.

"Fine."

"I could say the same thing."

"Why?"

"That Jesse guy."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy."

"I don't like him." Kai came closer and kissed me. I was quick to pull out of it.

"No. I can't do this."

"Why? Your my girlfriend."

"Uh, about that." I said nervously. Kai sighed at me."Goodnight, I'm going to sleep now." I said, pushing Kai out the door. He moaned and shut the door.

I walked up to my closet and knocked. Jesse knocked back and opened the door.

"Is he gone." He asked, scanning the room incase Kai was still there

"Yeah he is, about the sleeping arrangements, I have a sleeping bag you can sleep on the floor on the other side so if someone comes in." I gestured. Jesse smiled. I pulled the sleeping bag out and gave it to him. I went into my bathroom and got changed. Jesse was already asleep when I came back. I teleported to the kitchen and prepared a breakfast for Jesse. I left it beside his sleeping bag with a note, saying I was somewhere. I teleported to the lab.

"The Operation is almost complete, now we must find the last ingredient." Pythor grinned.

"The last ingredient is The Ruby of Souls." I smirked. "It's in the The Temple of Mystery."

"How do we get it if there is no trace of the temple?" Pythor asked, scratching his scales.

"The Overlord was here since the dawn of time, he will know its location." I said, my rough voice had returned.

"I say we ask the Overlord and march across the land to find the temple." Skales offered. I looked at Pythor and he nodded yes.

"I won't be able to march but I'll keep the ninja busy." I grinned. Pythor lost his grin.

"How can you keep them busy?" He asked.

"Jesse Shadow." I smirked. Pythor gasped.

I teleported home again. I found Jesse contently eating his breakfast. I smiled.

"You have to leave now, I need to speak to Kai, I'll see you around." I sighed.

"Go speak to him, I think you need to anyway." Jesse smiled. "I'll see you around too." He kissed me. I heard what sounded like Kai's footsteps.

"Quick, leave, I'll visit you later today." I hissed as Jesse jumped out my window. Someone knocked on the door, it was Kai. I sighed to myself and opened the door.

"Good morning darling." He smiled. I kept a straight face, he noticed it.

"Uh good morning." I mumbled.

"Is your voice gone again?" Kai asked with concern. He came a little closer to me. I stepped back.

"Yeah it has, why are you here, I said I was done." I said, my face turning a darker shade. "We never made up so why are you treating me like this?"

"Come on, you are only saying this because of that Shadow guy."

"That could possibly be the reason."

"YOU CAN'T JUDGE ME BECAUSE OF THAT GUY!" He yelled.

"I didn't say I was judging you, so why are you yelling." I said, remaining calm. Cole rushed into the doorway, his nostrils quivering with anger, perhaps at Kai.

"You better watch what you say Duan, I've had enough of your mistreatment." He growled.

"How have I mistreated her, you are on that Shadow guys side." Kai snapped.

"If he was on Jesse's side, then why did he kick him out?" I said. Cole nodded

"Get out Kai, I'll deal with you later!"

"Thanks Cole." I smiled. Cole nodded out of laziness to speak.

"He is in the wrong, the other night, I was getting petrol and I saw him make out with a blonde girl behind the counter, he told me not to mention it to you."

"That doesn't worry me, I haven't really been interested in him since my fall." I said. It was kind of a lie, I was interested, Jesse just was a better guy. Kai betrayed my trust, and yeah so did I but I didn't go as far as what he did. I regret what I said to him, but it's wrong how the situation was sorted out. I teleported to the bridge, no one was there, they were dealing with Kai and Cole. The bridge was picking up evidence of Serpentine activity. I smashed the control panel, I couldn't have the plans foiled.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice from behind me said. I turned around, Nya was standing there.

"I accidentally smashed the panels." I quickly lied. It didn't fit for Nya.

"There was evidence of Serpentine activity, so Zane was right, you are still with the Serpentine, which would make you reviving the Overlord. If I am not mistaken."

"No you are not, but I can't have you guys ruining the plans." I smirked.

"What good is this, that statue should be torn down, your name should be disgusted from society as some sick liar." Nya growled.

"Thorus was a mistake the Overlord made, I am fixing the balance so he can't return. Thorus returns to me in dreams, he is still alive and he has Lloyd."

"No, Lloyd is lost, my tracking systems stated that Lloyd's last known location was Ouroboros, no where near The Black Mountain."

"And what would you know, you haven't had the dreams. Besides it's been weeks since his disappearance, in that time he would of made 20 trips to and from The Black Mountain from where his last known location is." I snapped.

"Too bad for you. I forgot to add yesterday we got the rights to arrest criminals. So you are under the arrest for stealing golden power and other exotic ingredients to revive the Overlord. And using other criminals to do acts for you."

I smirked and jumped out the window. I changed into a dragon, my teeth bared, claws out, wings open and tail ready to whack. The ninja ran out armed. Yes it was a fantastic distraction, however it did not go my way. I was on the bad side. I was protecting evil, instead of the other way. I didn't want to hurt them, but I might have to. I shot a defensive barrier of lightning, the ninja flew back. I sent a warning shot of fire. That didn't stop them. I roared and snarled, nope still they advanced. I thrashed my tail, causing a mini-quake. I shape-shifted. The ninja ran towards me, I set up a lightning shield around me;

_"Monster"_

_Ever since I could remember,_

_Everything inside of me,_

_Just wanted to fit in (oh oh oh oh)_

_I was never one for pretenders,_

_Everything I tried to be,_

_Just wouldn't settle in (oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_Can I clear my conscience,_

_If I'm different from the rest,_

_Do I have to run and hide? (oh oh oh oh)_

_I never said that I want this,_

_This burden came to me,_

_And it's made its home inside (oh oh oh oh)_

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because,_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

_That this problem lies in me_

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,_

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster,_

_I've turned into a monster,_

_A monster, a monster,_

_And it keeps getting stronger._

I sang the song with the soul. I teleported away. I surprised the Serpentine.

"So you have returned, we have the ruby and we will march across Ninjago." Pythor grinned and hissed.

"Yes, I am no longer on their side, and I'm wanted." I sighed.

"Oh sadly that's life. The Overlord will rise soon."

"Yes, I'm going to protect you guys, I use my dragon shape." I said, roaring into shape. I made a guard behind the snakes, marching to their beat.

(No POV)

The four young ninja watched in distaste as the white dragon marched on. It protected its snakemen. They devised a plan to attack but was soon discussing not to. The dragon was too powerful to take on and the Serpentine were strong. They needed to stay out of sight, as the dragons eyesight was incredibly powerful. One wrong move and they would be roast meat.

(Jinxie's POV)

"Standby for physical cinematic download." I grinned at the Overlords screen.

"Yes, now I will be flesh and I will rule the Dark Island. Will you come with me?" The Overlord growled, he had no kind voice.

"No, I must take care of the issues surrounding your son, he is alive and he has possessed the Golden Ninja."

"Once I am free, I will seek to him personally."

"No, he will destroy you and Ninjago will suffer a balance loss like never before."

"I will give you some of my power to help destroy him, I don't usually help people, but since you have revived me, it is a dark deed I owe to you." The Overlord's physical form was appearing, a dark dragon taking shape. He was yelling victoriously. It was a fairly quick process and was soon done. The Overlord smashed through the lab and into the air of New Ninjago City. He took flight.

"And now, a seal of the balance, dark power for you to use." The Overlord screamed. A shot of dark power came from his mouth. As it hit my necklace, a roar like my dragons roar bellowed. The Overlord took flight, west, to the Dark Island.

* * *

Life on the run, it has it's hits and misses. Everyday was a struggle to survive. Staying away from crime enforcements and most certainly a challenge, but I live for a challenge. Now as one goal is complete, the next age is ready.

* * *

(Several Months Later)

"I have evidence picked up in the systems, the police are using super hacking technology to hack into radio transmission and then use voice identifier to find out your exact location using the radio waves according to the latitude and longitude of the signal." Pythor said. Pythor was my assistant, he was the only Serpentine who didn't want to move into the new home I made them.

"We won't be able to talk over the radio, stick together." I sighed.

"We can go out in public, an illusion potion will make us different. The worlds a place full of danger, we are wanted." Pythor said.

"Will the illusion potion change our voices?" I asked.

"No." Pythor sighed in his scathed voice. "But I have a feeling we will fit right in."

"Ok, it's only a quick brew, I'll get Jesse to get it together." I said. I called Jesse, my new boyfriend. He was planning to propose to me. He didn't have to be on the run, the ninja had only one give minute collision with him when I brought him home some months back.

"How can I help?" Jesse asked humbly

"Retrieve some ingredients for an illusion potion please." I asked my almost fiancée.

"No problem." He smiled.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

It was finally our day off in like three months. Searching for Jinxie was harder than expected. We had enlisted dragon spotting patrols but none matching her description (or close) had been found. This was going to be a long and painful process. We also considered that she had fled to the Dark Island to be with The Overlord, it was the next part of our mission. We had a couple of days to train and prepare. We were at the mall, grabbing a burger because Jay was whinging about how good this burger place was. A familiar looking guy was in front of us. With Jay's babyish excitement, he turned around. It was none other than Jesse Shadow.

"Oh it's you, Fireboy." He sneered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Picking up a burger for my girl."

"Who would love you." I sniggered.

"Your ex-girlfriend." He said. Holy cannoli if I was on duty I'd arrest him but there was nothing I could do. Jesse noticed my reaction and sniggered.

"You are so lucky, I'd have you arrested."

"That wouldn't do anything, I would never betray Jinxie. She is a good person, has The Overlord wrecked havoc on Ninjago yet?" Jesse smirked. "No he hasn't so stop searching for my Jinx and get a life."

I growled, this was going to be a long wait in the queue.

* * *

_**Welcome the new age, so this part of the story now focuses in Thorus and Lloyd's whereabouts. I plan to have a few more chapters before the next story which I'm super duper excited about. This half is the more "epic" half of the story and you'll find out why shortly. I'm a little upset about no publicity for this story as it is a fairly good story and is better than The Dragon Dawn, so show me some love and favourite and/or follow this story**_


	8. Rotten Luck

**A/N Welcome back folks :) I hope I didn't keep you waiting. So just to let you know, next chapter will all be in Thorus' POV then the last chapter will be Jinxie's. Then the next instalment will begin The Dragon Dawn III: Going Solo.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Rotten Luck

(Kai's POV)

Jesse stood there with a smug look on his face, proud that he had upset me. A very bright flash came between us. I looked to the direction of the flash, a young adult was standing there. She was none other than the highly wanted Jinxie Jaymes. People gasped but is ninja growled. Jinxie turned to the people and smiled.

"Go quickly now." She whispered. "I will not harm you."

The people smiled gently and walked out. Jinxie used her powers to isolate and lock the shop. I raised one eyebrow.

"Very convenient place to get yourself in a pickle." Cole said, folding those burly arms of his. Jinxie ignored the comment.

"Ahh I see you have met my almost fiancée Jesse." She smirked. Cole choked.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Jesse smiled. He kissed my Jinx. I felt a song coming on;

Tainted Love by Soft Cell

Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

And I've lost my light

For I toss and turn I can't sleep at night

(chorus)

Once I ran to you (I ran)

Now I'll run from you

This tainted love you've given

I give you all a boy could give you

Take my tears and that's not nearly all

Oh...tainted love

Tainted love

Now I know I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

You don't really want IT any more from me

To make things right

You need someone to hold you tight

And you'LL think love is to pray

But I'm sorry I don't pray that way

(chorus...)

Don't touch me please

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

Now I'm going to pack my things and go

Tainted love, tainted love (x2)

Touch me baby, tainted love (x2)

Tainted love (x3)

Jinxie was fairly surprised by the song, I could tell that she wanted to just run into my arms and give me the biggest hug of all time. Her eyes glittered with sorrow, but it was so quick that no one noticed. Jay was getting agitated.

"Please hurry up, I wanna arrest you!" He whinged.

"Leave, it's just Kai I need to speak with." Jinxie said, holding herself together. "Do not tell the police, it was merely a need to speak with Kai without the drama."

The ninja and Shadow left, it was just us.

"What's the matter?" I asked, tapping my foot on the oak floor.

"That song it touched me."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why are you guys so hostile towards me. The Overlord vowed not to touch Ninjago. Upon him doing that, he will be instantly dead. The balance has fixed and Ninjago could be thriving, if you stopped the wanted thing with me."

Jinxie had a fair point, I decided to ask her what she was doing on the run, I'm not going to tell the ninja, yet.

"What are you doing, now that the others are hunting you?" I asked.

"I'm tracking down Lloyd and Thorus."

Wow she was busy, doing good acts, however I was still suspicious.

"Hmm, something sounds fishy."

"What's fishy?"

"You trying to get us hush us up so you won't get caught."

Jinxie frowned, she wasn't amused, I think she was telling the truth.

"I'm not trying to hush up, it's the truth, yes I've lied in the past, but that has changed."

"Sorry, it was just a suspicion."

"Ok, but please, don't break my trust, I am a good person and I'm trying to stop Thorus from harming Ninjago." Jinxie teared up. I knew that she wasn't faking, I knew someone couldn't fake such an emotional state.

"I know, I don't think your faking anymore."

"I really don't know about Jesse, he's different, he isn't the same. Technically I'm not his fiancée."

"Do you want another go at our relationship, it hasn't been smooth sailing since I was taken by Thorus."

"Yeah, do you want to start a clean slate, begin at the peak of our relationship?"

"Yes." I smiled. "And I'll keep this a secret."

"Me too." Jinxie beamed. "As for Jesse and Pythor, I won't tell them."

We kissed, Jinxie smiling as she did it. Deep down I was having second thoughts but I thought, let it go. I wish that she wasn't wanted, we could go out and do so much more.

(Jinxie's POV)

I pulled out my smuggest look to Jesse. Not only did I save my butt, I also saved a crucial relationship. I wasn't going to tell Jesse and Pythor about myself getting back with Kai. Jesse smiled as I entered the room.

"So, you shut Fireboy up?" He asked.

"Yeah, he won't be bothering you again."

" I never liked him, what a stupid guy, who seriously does what he did to you. You would have to have a mind of a two year old to do that."

"Yeah, I suppose." I faked laughed at my boyfriend.

"I had a chat with Pythor about him, apparently his just some stupid hot-head and almost got himself and the Golden Ninja killed in an active volcano."

"Oh right." I said, pretending to care, I knew Kai was a hero.

"Yeah, just stay away from him, I don't want you hurt." Jesse said. I appreciated that he cared for me, but I think it was over the top.

"I'm going to see Uncle Lou." I sighed. That didn't impress Jesse.

"Really, such a wise idea. You are the most wanted person in Ninjago and your cousin wants you arrested and your just gonna waltz into your uncle's."

"Yeah I am. If it's anyone who is compassionate about me, it's Uncle Lou. You may know him as Louis Jaymes from The Royal Blacksmiths."

"How could I forget that group." Jesse growled. I was curious on why he growled like that.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, ring me if you spot trouble. Oh be nice to Pythor, the other day he whinged to me about your temper."

I knocked the humble oak door. Uncle Lou's house was among many in a little village-like establishment in the heart of New Ninjago City. I remembered to press the doorbell, Uncle Lou didn't like knocking.

"Ah Jinxie, so good to see you!" Uncle Lou greeted me. I hugged him.

"It's so good to see you too." I smiled.

"How did you manage to get here? You are the most wanted person in Ninjago."

"I have my ways."

"Yes you do. So how's life for you, I know your on the run and all that." Uncle Lou sighed.

"I have a boyfriend." I smiled. "He's almost my fiancée."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"A guy named Jesse Shadow." I grinned. Uncle Lou did not grin, he didn't look happy.

"Stay away from the Shadow family!" He yelled. I was confused.

"Why?"

"They are bad news!" He yelled again, this time tapping his spruce wooden walking stick.

"Why are they bad news?"

"I'll tell you. Back in the 1500s the first Jaymes entered the Ninjago Talent show. Back then it was a prestigious event and this gracious Jaymes was a wildcard in it. The Jaymes won it and as a gift from the First Spinjitzu Master whom he impressed, he received this very walking stick." Uncle Lou pointed to his stick. "Another family, that came second, the Shadow family were angry at ending their 180 year dynasty of victory and tried to kill the Jaymes who won. A feud started between the families and has still been going on today. Jesse's father, Jackson Shadow was an evil character and tried destroying the legacy the Royal Blacksmiths. He also tried killing baby Cole and he erased your parents from existence. That's why I don't remember them and there is no record of them. I took you as a young baby and swore to protect you from the Shadow's."

"Oh." I said, I needed to break up with Jesse.

"Go back to Kai." Uncle Lou ordered.

"Yes Uncle." I said.

"I want you to talk to Cole and see if he can stop hunting you."

"Sure Uncle."

"Oh and one more thing." Uncle Lou said softly. "Fly home, they won't catch you, I'm sure."

I thought long and hard about Uncle's words. The Shadow family was evil and almost destroyed me, my parents don't even exist. I don't think Jesse wanted to be brought into the feud, he was delicate with me and treated me with care, however Uncle's words told me, it wasn't right to date Jesse, just move on and ignore starting another generation of the feud. It did make me think too, somehow Thorus must be linked to this, I just have this gut feeling. I was paying no attention to my flight and collided with a lightning dragon, sending us both plummeting to the ground.

"I'm so sorry my dear, I was paying no attention." The dragon said.

"It's fine honestly, I wasn't paying attention either." I sighed. The dragon studied my markings and bowed his head down.

"My sincerest apologies Oh Great Guardian."

"It's ok, you don't have to call me 'Oh Great Guardian'." I told the incompetent dragon. He sniffed the air, his nostrils quivering slightly.

"I vowed to recite a poem if I ever met the Guardian."

"Ok." I said, staring at my right forepaw, admiring the length of my claws.

"Soaring through the skies,

Knifing through the thermals,

Dragon rules the air.

Wind blows, while rain falls;

Dragon lies in its cavernous lair.

Leathery wings taught,

Stretched out to greet the dawn,

Reaching for the yesterdays;

While ancient eyes,

Seek out the paths of tomorrow.

Dragon rules the day.

Light fades, while darkness descends,

The starlight gleams from dragon hide."

"That's so sweet." I smiled. A dragon smile you had to be careful and not make it into a hostile snarl.

"Indeed. Transform, I'll will take you home."

"Sure." I said, changing back to my normal self. I mounted the dragon. He flew off in the wrong direction.

"I'm flying you to your true home." The dragon hummed.

"Where? My home is the lab." I said, rather perplexed.

"A ship, a mighty ship in honour of destiny herself."

"No not the 'Bounty'!" I sighed melodramatically. "I'll get arrested."

"You must be at peace with all to unlock your true power, a power so strong only you can harness it."

"Uh, this isn't a good idea."

"Nope, it isn't."

"Then why are you flying me there?!" I yelled at the incompetent dragon.

"Destiny has her ways." The dragon sung. "Enjoy the flight down."

The dragon dropped me. It wasn't a far fall but I landed on a badly polished oak deck. The deck of the 'Bounty'. The ninja happened to be training on the deck, looked up and smiled. Kai was smiling for a different purpose than the ninja.

"Looks like you 'dropped' in at the right time." Cole grinned. He walked up to me with handcuffs. They locked tight into place. Oh no, I knew I should of ignored the dragon.

"Be quiet Miss Jaymes." The court judge yelled through the miserable polished wood room. "Now Mr Jaymes, what is your point of view."

"Miss Jaymes revived the Overlord, used evil ways to do so and ran away from justice after doing so." Cole said.

"Mmmm, a wrong thing to do, was that going to earn you more stardom?" The judge asked me.

"No, it was to save Ninjago." I said. Cole snorted

"I've had enough!" The judge said. "Three hours with this case. Miss Jinxie Alexis Jaymes, I hereby sentence you to life behind Super Maximum Security Prison. Your sentence begins tonight."

I cried. Kai ran to me and hugged me, my life was over, I failed, Thorus could take over Ninjago and it will be my fault. I kissed Kai and held is soaked cheeks.

"I will miss you forever Kai." I said, my heart shattered.


End file.
